Naruto: Godaime Hokage
by Dark Serpent Cat
Summary: Inspired by the Real Fifth Hokage fics. Hokage, a title that Naruto has sought since he was a child and after many years he is about to take it. Watch out Elemental Nations here comes Uzumaki Naruto GODIAME Hokage of Konoha (Summary is subject to change due to uncertain plot)


Hi everyone so I know that I really shouldn't be writing this because of all my other fics on here and not on here that I already have started but this fic is one I am having trouble figuring out how I want to go about it

You see this is inspired by the Real Fifth Hokage fic by Traban16 as well as JaredDirac's Hokage Trainee (please note that this is not an adoption of the fic because I disagree with the timing of this and how s/he went about it but it did inspire my fic)

Also special shout out to 36Tesseract who I talked to about this story

* * *

Now immediate **WARNINGS** :POLL BELOW!

1) Prologue is short

2) Slash/Yaoi Naruto (I am gay and I want a Naruto slash I actually like which doesn't include the stupid High School Au crap this will likely be a male harem)

3) Top Naruto or Bottom Naruto is still undecided and will be decided as I work through which plot is chosen. Likely will be bottom Naruto though

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto why would I be writing fanfiction? Also I am an american where Naruto is clearly Japanese

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the village of Konoha as civilians and shinobi alike flooded the streets, an air of excitement surrounding them. Of course, there was good reason for such a sense of excitement for today was the day where the Godaime Hokage would finally be announced. Ever since the Sand-Sound Invasion there had been rumors spreading as everyone tried to figure out who the new leader would be. However the Adviser Council and the Daimyo had been extremely tight lipped about who was being considered.

"Did you hear," A civilian woman said to her friend as the stood in front of a nearby shop that looked at the Hokage's tower. "Lord Jiraiya was seen in the gates the other day with Lady Tsunade. If she has returned then she must have been the one chosen to be Hokage."

"Oh please," her friend scoffed. "She has been away from Konoha for decades drinking and gambling her money away, surely the council wouldn't trust her to lead a village after such an absence."

"Well what about Lord Jiraiya?" Another woman asked the group. "He's strong enough and helped protect the village during the invasion."

"That pervert!" the first woman shrieked. "Hell no, if he is Hokage I am out of here. Besides wouldn't he be in the same boat as Tsunade when it comes to having been away so long?"

"At least he stayed loyal." The second woman said. "Do you remember how after the Kyuubi attack Tsunade wouldn't come back despite all the injured. My husband and brother died because the only one who could help them was her."

"Well what about Hatake?" The first woman asked, choosing to ignore her friend's bitterness.

"PEOPLE OF KONOHA!" The voice of the Elder Koharu called out causing everyone to go silent. "It has been over a month now since our honorable Sandaime Hokage, my teammate and friend, battled to protect this village from the traitor Orochimaru." At this many people had gone silent in respect for their deceased Hokage. "While Hiruzen fell in battle his mission was successful and his will lives on in each of us and in this village which he had served his life to protect and see prosper and it will continue to prosper into the future." At this Koharu took a pause to both catch her breath and reflect to herself.

"However for Konoha to grow and whether whatever storms she shall face in the future it needs a leader." Koharu continued. "For many years I have watched as Hiruzen embodied the Will of Fire, the Will to Protect this village from any force be it internal or external, the will to do what was right when at all possible and to stick to his morals, and the will to sacrifice his heart when the only choice would lead to the death of his precious people, for his village. Today we come here to announce the one who will take the mantle of the one who most embodies this will, the mantle of Hokage. The one who Hiruzen himself entrusted the village to in the future."

* * *

Meanwhile standing in the Hokage's office Uzumaki Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of disbelief as he looked at himself in the mirror dressed in the Hokage robes he had only ever seen on the Sandaime.

'I can't believe it.' Naruto thought to himself before turning to look at the picture of his hero and the man who inspired him most. 'I'll make you proud jiji.' As Naruto looked at the picture of the Sandaime Hokage he couldn't help but reflect on how much he had changed and it all began with Wave...

* * *

 **POLL IS UP ON PROFILE**

* * *

Anyways the reason this is posted though is because I have two ideas on how to go about it but cannot decide

1) Naruto is essentially someone who embodies the three sannin and Hiruzen in terms of skill (basically he gets there summons, specialties as in ninjutsu medic and seals, excetra). Now this is actually an old idea brought back to life with new inspiration but I also feel that doing so also narrows things for Naruto in terms of skills and would be OP plus I can do this without the Fifth Hokage challenge.

2) Genjutsu Naruto. In this one Naruto will still be trained by Hiruzen but will find a specialty in Genjutsu. This plot would give me a bit more freedom and I have been interested in genjutsu Naruto since reading Blade of Illusions but had no plot for it. By doing this Naruto would also stand out more as well in my opinion as a student of Hiruzen since he would have his own summons and specialty

In order to decide I chose to put up a poll and post an open and admittedly short prologue that would work with either.


End file.
